Fondue For Two
by AryaMorgaine
Summary: What would've happened if Santana HAD shown up for the Fondue For Two-episode in "Rumours"? Smut in the end so now you're warned!


Fondue For Two

_The following is the scenario, in smut-version, of what would have happened if Santana actually had turned up for 'Fondue for Two' in the episode 'Rumours'. I'm here assuming that they've had sex before. But before the smut there actually is a bit of content in the story. Oh and it's the first time I've written both smut and fanfiction so be nice, and please review! :)  
>And I of course own nothing! Though I kinda wish I did, cause then I would keep a miniature Brittany and Santana in my closet! <em>

Brittany was getting ready for the next episode of 'Fondue for Two'. She was really looking forward to this particular interview, for her and Santana had agreed that it was time for them to step out of the closet and into the light of the rainbow. She was still sad that things hadn't worked out with Artie. He had really hurt her when he called her stupid. She knew that she was different and she had embraced it when they had to make their t-shirts for when they sang 'Born This Way', but it still hurt when somebody said it out loud.

But now she could finally be with Santana. The sexy girl, with the dark hair and brown eyes so deep you almost felt like you could drown in them, would finally be hers, and she smiled and sang while setting up the fondue-set. Today they wouldn't melt cheese, they would melt chocolate. Brittany loved chocolate. It was brown and warm and sweet – like Santana! She thought and giggled. She went to the kitchen to get the plate with the fruit they would dip in the chocolate, but before she got there she heard the doorbell, and she danced her way to the door and flung it open.  
>"Santana!" she squealed happily and gave her a tight hug. Santana smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.<br>"Hey Brit!" she said, but the smile seemed to crumble.  
>Brittany let go of her and looked at her confused.<br>"Why do you look at me like that? You're here, this is good! Now everyone will know who we are and how we feel!"  
>Santana lowered her eyes.<br>"Yes, I know, and I want to, but I'm… I'm scared! What if they'll never look at me like they used to?" she said looking angry and sad at the same time. "What if I can't scare them anymore? I'm a bitch, it's who I am! I don't want people to think that I'm getting soft!" she said and looked like she was actually going to stomp her foot.  
>Brittany took her hand and let her into the house.<br>"Don't worry San, you will always be able to scare people! But now you won't just be a bitch, you will also be the cool girl who had the guts to admit who she really was! You'll be a Lebanese bitch!" Brittany said and smiled.  
>Santana looked at her and smiled through the tears which had started filling her eyes halfway through Brit's little speech.<br>"Lesbian Brit, thank you, I love you!" she sniffled and smiled. This time the smile reached her eyes and the blonde smiled too, happy to see the darker girl smile again.  
>"Come on, we just need to get the fruit, and then we can start!" Brittany was clearly excited.<p>

Santana was really nervous, but Brittany's positive energy made her feel a little better. She watched the blonde as she went to the kitchen. She was wearing denim shorts, a blue t-shirt and green pumps. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and when she walked, it was moving in tact with her hips. Santana starred and suddenly she felt better. That gorgeous thing, now standing in the kitchen, would be hers officially in a very short time. She blushed and when Brittany returned with a giant bowl of fruit, she went over and hugged her from behind and planted a kiss on her neck. The blonde turned her head and caught her lips in a gentle kiss, and Santana responded eagerly. She felt the heat spread in her body, and she parted her lips, trying to enter the blonde's mouth. Brittany immediately broke off the kiss, and turned her whole body to Santana who looked at her confused.  
>"Why did you do that?" she said hurt and puzzled. Brittany smiled at her, and then lowered her eyes to the fruit.<br>"You know I want you, but I want all of you, and I want people to know that you're mine, so no more kissing until you have agreed to go to prom with me, live on Fondue For Two!" she said in a gentle voice, and Santana suddenly saw that Brittany was blushing. She felt a sting in her chest, and then she reached over and lifted up Brittany's chin.  
>"Okay, I'm ready. Let's get out of this little closet!" she whispered with a little smile and Brittany saw that the brunette now had blank eyes.<br>"Well, then come on silly! Let's heat up that chocolate!" Brittany giggled at the double meaning, but Santana followed her upstairs clueless.

Brittany placed the big bowl of fruit on the table, next to the fondue set and little mountain of chocolate. Santana sat down on the sofa, and Brittany turned on the fondue and the webcam. This episode would be live, so there was no backing out now. Brittany came over and Santana thought that she would sit down on the chair opposed her, but the blonde placed herself in the sofa next to her and they went live.

"Hi guys! Welcome to Fondue For Two! Today my guest is everyone's favorite bitch and my best friend, Santana Lopez!" Brittany declared eagerly.  
>Santana tried to smile, but she was way too nervous, so instead she took a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate and put it in her mouth fast. Brittany giggled and continued to talk.<br>"So, prom is next week and I'm very excited! Aren't you guys?" Santana couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's excitement and she cut in.  
>"Well, I know I am! And you all better vote for me for prom queen!" she said sounding more confident than she felt. It would happen now, and she felt her stomach twitching and suddenly she didn't feel like eating the chocolate covered raspberry she had on her fork. But Brittany smiled and turned her body to her. She took her hands in hers, and suddenly there was no fondue, no camera and no audience. Their eyes met and Santana felt Brittany squeeze her hands gently and then…<br>"Santana Lopez, I love you! Will you go to the prom with me?" Brittany said smiling, looking directly in Santana's eyes which were slowly getting watery.  
>Santana swallowed and nodded.<br>"Yes, Brittany Pierce, yes I will!"  
>Brittany let go of her hands, because she apparently needed to clap them together. Santana laughed through her tears and then turned to the camera, smiling.<br>"But remember guys, this doesn't mean I'm gonna be any less of a bitch! Actually, I have to compensate now by being, if possible, more bitchy!" she said with a smirk, and then she turned back to Brittany and leaned over to kiss her and show everyone exactly how she felt. Brittany responded happily, and let her hand slip around Santana's waist. Their lips met and Santana parted her lips as she had done downstairs earlier, and this time Brittany did the same, and their tongues touched ever so lightly at first. Suddenly there was a loud noise, and Brittany jumped and grabbed her phone. The sound was from an incoming text from Quinn, and Santana leaned over to read it: _"I'm really happy that you two came out, but I think you should turn off the live cam now! I'm watching with Finn, and he's acting kinda crazy seeing you two kiss!"_

"Oops!" Santana smirked. "Hi Finn you pervert!" she then said waving to the camera. Brittany rose and walked over to the camera and crouched in front of it.  
>"Thanks you for watching, we're signing off now! Say bye girlfriend!" she happily and stepped aside. Santana waved at the camera, blushing and Brittany turned it off.<p>

"So?" said Brittany while walking across the room, approaching the other girl again.  
>"I'm really glad we did that! I feel so relieved! It's like I can finally breathe again and now I get to go to prom with you Brit!" Santana said smiling, but her voice sounded kind of hoarse and shaky. Brittany reached the sofa and took her hands. She just sat there and held them and then she leaned over and stroked the hair away from Santana's face, and caught her lips in a tender kiss. Santana put her hands on the blonde's waist and pulled her closer. She could finally call her hers in public and she could be herself. She felt how Brittany's lips parted, and she let her tongue enter the blonde's mouth. She tasted like chocolate and Santana remembered the fondue. Brittany's hands moved lower and lower and finally she slipped them under the darker girls t-shirt. She caressed her back with long soft fingers and the dark beauty moaned into her mouth. Santana also moved her hands down, but she went a little lower and grabbed Brittany's ass and she responded with a moan too, and she cringed off Santana's green t-shirt and a revealed a red lace bra. Brittany looked at it and smirked.<br>"You look amazing S!" she said and Santana looked down. "You look really hot!" Santana looked up again.  
>"You do too B. And now we should shut up so I can kiss you again!" Santana smirked and Brittany gave in. Santana reached out her right arm and let her hand wander down the blonde's soft leg. When she reached the foot, she gently took off the green pump and Brittany kicked off the other. While she was still kissing Brittany, Santana let her hand travel up the smooth leg again. She reached the knee and felt a sudden pain.<br>"Sorry, it tickled so much!" Brittany exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I bit your lip! Here let me put something on it!" She bended over to the table and picked up a strawberry which she dipped in the hot melted chocolate. She turned to Santana again and lifted the strawberry to her lips. Santana starred at the strawberry and looked up at the girl holding it, taking a bite. Brittany leaned over.  
>"You got some chocolate there.." She said breathless, smiling and with a hand buried in the luscious black hair, she leaned over to remove it. With the tip of her tongue she slowly licked the chocolate off. Santana moaned and pulled her closer into a real kiss, and she grabbed the damn blue t-shirt that was just in the way, and she pulled away from the kiss for a second, cringing it off the blonde's gorgeous body. She gasped. She had seen Brittany's body before, but she had forgotten how amazing it was. The skin was light, smooth and delicate and the perfectly rounded breasts were covered by a black lace bra. She placed her hands on the waist and let moved them slowly upwards and back so she could unhook the bra. She fumbled and swallowed hard when her brown eyes met the blue.<br>"Take it off me now", the other girl whispered. Santana obeyed and soon the black lace was on the floor. She placed a kiss below Brittany's ear and received a moan and a pull in her hair as answer. With still more demanding kisses she traced down the collarbone and reached a perky breast. She slowed her pace and nibbled gently in the skin just around the nipple. At this point Brittany's hands were busy getting rid of the red lace that covered Santana's slightly smaller breasts. She succeeded and the other girl rewarded her by finally letting her tongue run over the teased nipple. Moaning Brittany grabbed a dark breast and squeezed it lightly before letting her thumb run over the instantly hard nipple. Santana moaned and felt warmth and wetness spread further down her body but she grabbed the blonde's shoulders and pushed her gently into a laying position on the wide sofa. As she kissed her way down the flat, light skinned stomach, teasing it with gentle licks, Brittany groaned and tangled her hands up in the dark hair. As the darker girl worked her way down, the blonde felt how her body got tense and her breath heavier. Santana slowly removed the blonde's lace panties. This was how it should be. It felt so good and she gasped as Santana planted a kiss on another pair of lips than the ones she had kissed earlier.  
>"Santana, baby, please", she panted.<br>Santana looked up smirking. Her lips were already glistening with juices from the other girl.  
>"You taste delicious! Have you been eating pineapple again?" the dark beauty purred. She loved tasting the other girl and today she tasted sweeter than ever.<br>"Yes, I've eaten it for you!" was the moaned answer she received.  
>"Well, then I better eat, don't I?" Santana said and buried her head between the blonde's legs.<br>Brittany kept one hand in her hair, but when she felt the tongue parting her outer lips, she used her other hand to hold on to the sofa's back. She was being teased. The tongue danced slowly on her, and explored every glistening inch of the blonde's sex except the two places that longed the most.  
>"S, please, I… I… S, you're teasing!" Brittany stuttered through her lack of breath. Her body shivered as Santana finally thrust her tongue into the wet, waiting hole.<br>The sounds Brittany made almost sent the brunette over the edge.  
>Brittany groaned as her body got tenser and she moaned:<br>"Please baby I'm so close!"  
>Santana instantly replaced her tongue with two fingers, earning another moan from the blonde and she put her tongue to better use placing it gently on the little throbbing nub. That was enough. Brittany felt the orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave and she moaned the name of the girl she loved and Santana lifted her head up, kissing her while she rode off the orgasm.<br>Santana sat up meaning to let the blonde catch her breath but immediately she only saw the blonde girl bending over their legs in the sofa, and then craving a kiss from the brunette's already swollen lips. Panting she wrapped her legs around the lighter girl, drawing her nearer. Brittany lowered her head and earned a groan from the other girl when she flicked her tongue over a dark, already hard nipple. She sucked lightly on the right while teasing the left nipple with her thumb. She felt Santana's legs tremble and with a pop she let go of the nipple. A whiny noise left Santana but it was soon turned into a groan when the other girl kissed her way down the chocolaty stomach, while removing a pair of soaked red lace panties.  
>Santana panted.<br>"Please Brit, I'm already so close! Just... OH!"  
>The blonde flicked her tongue on the little throbbing bundle of nerves and thrust a finger inside the trembling brunette. She slowly started moving her fingers while licking and sucking the little bud. Santana moaned loudly and when the blonde added another finger she was sent over the edge screaming her lover's name.<br>Soon after they fell asleep on the sofa, bodies still entwined, knowing that they loved each other and nothing else mattered now.


End file.
